


The Club:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Club Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Business, Club/Clubs, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, New Business/New Businesses, Night Club/Night Clubs, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: TheFive-O Ohanais coming together, They are gonna do a new business venture, Is it gonna be a great one?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Club Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011003
Kudos: 1





	The Club:

*Summary: The **_Five-O Ohana_** is coming together, They are gonna do a new business venture, Is it gonna be a great one?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Steve McGarrett was excited, & he wanted to show his ohana his new business idea to them, Plus, He wants them to be involved too. His fiancée, Danielle “Danni” Williams, was suspicious too, but it doesn’t bother him. The Hunky Brunette led them to the desired destination, & he wants them to be excited too about it. It was a chance for them to do something, & also do something together.

As soon as they got into the club, Steve gave them a grand tour of the place. “What do you think, Guys ?”, He asked, as he indicated to the club, & the huge spot. “I think that this spot can be prime”, Lou Grover said, as he gives it the once over. Quinn Liu added, “Our special touches, We **_will be_** all set”, She took a seat at a nearby table.

Tani Rey was impressed with the huge stage, where she can performed her songs anytime that she wanted. “God, Boss, This is a gem, I am so glad you found this place”, The Former Lifeguard said, as she ran to hug him. Her boyfriend, Junior Reigns, was coming up from behind. The Younger Former Seal was glad for a change, & to be part of it.

“Sir, This is a perfect place for us to hang out in”, Adam Noshimuri said, “I think we can do anything, As long as we stick together, & work together too”. Everyone agreed to it, & started to make plans for the club. Steve saw that Lou looked a little dejected, He knew what he was thinking right off of the bat.

“You are important to us, Lou, We don’t want to lose you, You are gonna be an equal partner with us”, Which made the big man smile. “Your immediate family will be taken care of, Just like our ohana”, Steve stated easily, & he asked hopefully, “Will you join us in this fun ?”, Lou smiled, & said, “Count me in”, He went to hang out with the others. Danni kissed him, as they met halfway, “You are a great man, Steve McGarrett”, She said to her lover, as they shared a hot kiss. Steve just smiled, as a response, & loved watching their ohana being together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
